Elemental Rangers
by Jessica Black1
Summary: A revamped version of the old one, with better grammar, spelling, and Paragraphs it is AU, and will be comprised of some of the old Characters on a new team of Ten so please Read and review.


Elemental rangers: Part One

Author Name: Jessica Black

Rating: T – M

Warnings: slight violence, strong language.

Jessica's P.O.V

MY friends Megan, Julia, and I were wandering around the forest outside of town looking for our friend Courtney, who was missing since last week. It has been storming for a couple of hours, it is freezing and we are just looking for a warm place to get warm and wait for the snow to stop, when we saw what looked like a four story mansion.

"What the heck" I heard Julia mutter.

"I have never seen this before" Megan said in the same tone as Julia.

A sudden gust hit us, which caused me to talk "Well lets go see if we can go inside" and they nodded their heads in agreement and we walked up to the Mansion. As we approached the door it opened on its own, to cold to care, we walked in anyways.

As we walked in the door closed behind us "Hello" I called as we started looking around the darkened hall a trap door opened under us.

"AHH!" we yelled as we fell down a dark tunnel, we each landed on a cute guy.

"Are you alright?" The guy whose arms I landed in asked.

"I am fine" I said looking into his incredible eyes

"That's good, what is your name" he asked.

"Jessica, what's yours" I asked him, I heard Megan and Julia have similar conversations.

"Jason", he said.

"Ahem", another male voice cleared his throat; Jason blushed as he put me down. "WELCOME RANGERS OLD AND NEW" Came a booming voice from somewhere in the room, that was when I got a good look around the room I was in (AN: Basically the same as the command center in the first few series).

"Rangers" I asked confused.

"YES JESSICA, YOU MEGAN, AND JULIA WERE DESTINED TO EVENTUALLY BECOME ELEMENTAL RANGERS" The voice boomed.

"Umm ok, which ones are we?" Julia asked.

"I WAS ABOUT TO GET TO THAT" the voice boomed, "ZACH YOU SHALL BE KNOWN AS THE SHADOW RANGER"

"Cool" Zach shouted, I noticed that he was black, with black dreadlocks; I noticed Julia looked smitten with him.

"YOU JASON ARE THE FIRE RANGER" I looked at him with hearts in my eyes (AN: Think Mina, Lita or Serena when they see a cute guy in Sailor Moon).

"Ok" Jason said. So it went Tommy became Light Ranger, Kimberly became Wind Ranger, Rocky became Time Ranger, Aisha became Lightning Ranger, and Andros became Water Ranger.

"JESSICA YOU ARE THE EARTH RANGER" I nodded. 'Cool' I thought.

"JULIA YOU ARE THE SPIRIT RANGER" Zordon said. "Wicked sweet," Julia squealed.

"MEGAN YOU ARE THE ICE RANGER" he said.

"Nice!" Megan said.

"NOW TO THOSE THAT WERE RANGERS BEFORE, THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT BECAUSE YOU WILL HAVE CONTROL OVER AN ELEMENT, AND AS SUCH ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO MORPH IS 'lets' go' AND THEN THE ELEMENT YOU CONTROL" Zordon said.

"Ok lets do this" Jason said we all nodded and said;

"Let's Go, Fire" "Earth" "Light" "Lightning" "Shadow" "Ice "Water" "Time" "Spirit" "Wind", we all yelled out our perspective elements, and we morphed.

The first outfit is Spandex. "Do we HAVE to wear SPANDEX" I griped in disgust.

"HOW ABOUT THIS", Zordon boomed, and we had cloaks WITH the spandex.

"I don't like this" Julia said in disgust.

"FINE" Zordon said irritated, and this outfit was replaced tight leggings and a tunic. The Girls had Tiaras and Veils, the guys have headbands and a mask covering their lower faces. Tiaras and Or headbands had their birthstone in the center and on either side of that is a stone that represents their element.

"YOUR ZORDS WILL EACH REPRESENT YOUR ELEMENT IN SOMEWAY" Zordon said "JASON YOURS IS A PHEONIX, TOMMY'S IS A UNICORN, AISHA YOURS IS A CHEETAH, KIMBERLY'S IS A HAWK, ZACH'S IS A TIGER, MEGAN'S IS A SNOW LEOPARD, ROCKY'S IS THE OWL, ANDROS' IS THE DOLPHIN, JESSICA'S IS THE WOLF, AND JULIA'S IS THE PEGASUS" Zordon said. It was at that moment that my stomach started rumbling.

I blushed when I felt everyone's amused glances on me. "Umm, where's the kitchen" I asked with a shrug.

"ALPHA PLEASE GIVE THEM A MAP OF THE MANSION" Zordon said to the heretofore unnoticed robot.

"I'm on it Zordon" Alpha said and then handed each of us a map of the place.

"Let's meet up in the kitchen in a couple hours" Jason commanded. We nodded and entered an elevator that took us to our perspective wings.

"Cool we are on the same level, Jess, do you mind if I call you that" Jason asked.

"No I don't mind Jason" I said with a smile, as I entered my wing of the level.

It was created to fit my personality, the wall were Black with Glowing stars and Planets. There were a total of six rooms, A Music room, with a keyboard, desk and a 100 disk c.d player with dozens upon dozens of c.ds. The Next Room was a Large Bath room, with an antique claw foot tub, a toilet, a large silver sink, directly across from the bathtub, is a cabinet, which contained all my favorite shampoos and bubble baths, on the top shelves were large fluffy towels, and a terrycloth bath robe, next to the tub was a shower stall. Nodding I left the room.

The next room, was a large sitting room with book cases lined with romance books, on wall of the room is a large fireplace, with a fire blazing merrily away in it, surrounding it is an antique fainting chair, and matching chairs, the next room is a movie room, with large comfortable looking chairs in front of a big screen TV a v.c.r sat hooked up besides it, with a cabinet sitting beside it containing most of my favorite movies. The next room looked like a movie stars dressing rooms, with shelves upon shelves of my favorite styles in clothing, with a large vanity, with a giant mirror. Realizing I was still morphed, I demorphed back into my t-shirt and flares. Deciding to change I grabbed a black halter top, and black leather flares, and a pair of black ankle boots. Nodding at my reflection, I walked through the connecting door into my room.

I gasped as I walked in, in the center of the room was a large princess canopy bed, along the walls, were poster of various anime, there was another large fireplace along one of the walls. Full bookcases lined the walls.

Deciding I couldn't ignore my rumbling stomach any longer I left the room.

I entered the kitchen to find Julia and Megan cooking up a storm. The rest of the rangers were sitting at the large table, I took the seat next to Jason.

"Um I thought you had to be great at Martial Arts to be a ranger" I asked the question I had been pondering all day.

"Usually yes, but we can train the three of you" Tommy answered.

"Ok" I said, as I ate the plate of spaghetti that was set in front of me.

"Hey Jess do you have a boyfriend" Jason asked.

"No not at the moment, why you wanna ask me out" I answered with a hint of hope in my voice.

"Yes" He answered simply.

"So when do we begin training" Julia asked.

"Tomorrow, after we get a good nights sleep" Jason answered. At that we all started eating.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to Jason, shaking me awake. "Come on Jess, its six A.M time to get up and eat a light breakfast, for today training begins" He said as he left my wing. Grumbling I got up went to my dressing room and grabbed my workout clothes. I then got in my shower, dressed, and went down to breakfast.

"Grumbling in reply to the greetings, as I grabbed a small bowl of cereal, and orange juice, I sat down and ate, glaring darkly at the bowl.

"Today, I will train Jessica, Andros will train Megan, and Zach will train Julia this morning. Then we come in for lunch, afterwards, Kimberly and Aisha will teach you gymnastics. Then we come in for a snack, then its battle tactics with Jason and Rocky till dinner. Then tomorrow, Jason, Rocky, and Zach will train you in the morning, then lunch and so on" Tommy said.

When we all finished eating, we went outside. "Now How much experience do you have in Martial Arts" Tommy asked me.

"I am barely a yellow belt in Tai Kwan Do" I said. He nodded and we spent the morning going over the basics. I was very sore coming in for lunch, by the looks of it so were Megan and Julia. The rest of the day repeated what happened in the morning.

Jason and I went out to dinner and the movies that night, and we decided that we wanted to go out again. The rest of the week repeated the first day.

AN: This story belongs to my friend Megan and me. We don't claim any characters you might recognize so till next time.

Top of Form


End file.
